Dance with me
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: "El mundo no se acaba porque el Doctor baile"... ¿O tal vez sí?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La trama, por otro lado, sí.**

 **Nota: Para darle mayor realidad, poned de fondo la canción de** **Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up. Así fue como la escribí yo.**

·

—Dame la mano.

El Doctor dejó de mirar las lecturas que en ese momento se proyectaban en la pantalla de la Tardis para girarse hacia Rose, la cual estaba a su lado, con una mano extendida hacia él. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sus pelos estaban húmedos, señal de que hacía poco que se había duchado. Vestía unos pantalones holgados, unas zapatillas blancas y una camiseta morada.

Simple, cálida, hogareña… así era ella.

—¿Para qué? — inquirió alternado la mirada entre su extremidad y el rostro, con curiosidad.

Nunca sabía por dónde podía salir esa chica.

—Ven y no preguntes, Doctor— insistió y le lanzó una mirada que lo enterneció.

Él suspiró y, como le había pedido, le cogió la mano. Ante el contacto, sintió como sus vellos se ponían de punta y como un estremecimiento le recorría entero, pero intentó olvidarlo, como siempre hacía. Ellos eran amigos, solamente podían ser amigos. Los dedos de la joven se curvaron contra su mano y la sonrisa de ella creció, ensanchándose. Tiró de él y este se dejó llevar, aún sin saber muy bien que iba a pasar. El Doctor con su otra mano libre, guardó las gafas de montura negra que en ese momento llevaba puestas en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

Llegaron hasta quedarse cerca de las escaleras que permitían salir por la puerta de nave y ahí lo paró. Rose se giró hacia él y guiñándole un ojo, levantó un dedo para instruirle.

—No te muevas.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, pequeña humana? — preguntó con suspicacia elevando una de las comisuras de sus labios. Sin embargo, ella no contestó. Caminó ahora ella hacia los controles y el Doctor vio como empezaba a toquetear algunos botones. Dio un paso hacia la rubia— Eh, espera. Ten mucho cuidado. A ver si sin querer cambias el flujo temporal anti…

—Doctor— lo mandó a callar. La mirada de exasperación y molestia lo divirtió— Déjame a mí por un momento. Prometo no hacer nada peligroso. Además, he practicado antes.

—¿Practicado? — se asombró alzando una ceja— ¿A qué te refieres con _practicado antes_?

Como respuesta a esa pregunta, Rose le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y finalmente, le dio a un último botón con elegancia.

Una suave melodía empezó a sonar de fondo.

Durante unos segundos, mientras las primeras melodías empezaron a salir de la Tardis, el Doctor no se movió. Pero cuando ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa divertida y picarona y le extendió la suya en un ademán silencioso, él no pudo más que soltar unas carcajadas y corresponder el agarre.

La curvatura de Rose se ensanchó complacida y cuando se quiso dar cuenta él le había pegado un tirón causando que ella se estrellara contra su pecho. Rose sintió su respiración temblar cuando notó la mano del Doctor en su cintura con una gracia y familiaridad abrumadora. Ella colocó su otra mano en su hombro y descubrió que había poca distancia entre ellos, para su vergüenza y satisfacción.

—¿Lo recuerdas? — susurró ella con intención mientras que ambos se balanceaban al suave ritmo de la canción.

El Doctor cabeceo levemente, curvando sus labios.

—Pues claro que sí— dijo él también en voz baja— Insististe tanto en su momento…

—Oh, vamos— rió la rubia— Era algo que no me quería perder. Ver al Doctor _bailando…_

—Déjame decirte que lo hice muy bien— respondió arqueando su ceja con burla— Estoy segura que al capitán Jack le hubiera gustado bailar conmigo.

—Sí, claro.

El Doctor río y alejando a la muchacha de sí, hizo que ella diera una vuelta. Rose soltó una carcajada, cogida por la sorpresa, pero siguió sus movimientos y pronto estuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Vaya, has mejorado.

—Este cuerpo es más ágil, puedo adaptarme a los movimientos— le respondió el alienígena con una amplia curvatura.

Sentir el cuerpo de la rubia era una sensación… abrumadora. Podía oler su aroma: una mezcla entre canela y vainilla. Podía notar su calidez. Y podía sentirla en cada una de sus células, en cada uno de los latidos de sus dos corazones.

—No como esa vez, ¿eh? Sentía que casi me ibas a hacer una llave— bromeó la chica guiñándole un ojo.

—No puedes compararme esa música con esta. Ya verás.

De un momento a otro Rose se encontró balanceándose entre sus brazos al ritmo de la canción. Su calor penetrando en su cuerpo, el latir de sus corazones sobre el hilo musical... y la letra metiéndose entre los recovecos de su alma.

 _Y cuando necesites espacio  
Para hacer algo de navegación  
Voy a estar aquí esperando pacientemente  
Para ver lo que encuentras_

 _Porque incluso las estrellas se queman_  
 _Algunos incluso caen a la tierra_  
 _Tenemos mucho que aprender_  
 _Dios sabe que lo valemos_

Y fue entonces cuando de un ágil e inesperado movimiento para la joven, el Doctor se inclinó hacia ella peligrosamente, consiguiendo que como acto reflejo ella también lo hiciera, quedando por un lado suspendida, solamente sostenida por los brazos de ese hombre que la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Rose se sintió morir y el enorme deseo de que él terminara acortando la distancia para que pudieran tocarse la inundó.

De fondo seguía oyéndose la melodía. Suave, tranquila… Sensual…

Rose jadeó.

Necesitaba algo, algo muy importante. Urgentemente.

—Rose…

Su nombre sonó como un murmullo, pero consiguió que todos los bellos de la joven se pusieran como puntas. ¿Realmente cada vez había menos distancia entre ellos? Su mirada, por unos instantes, se volvió cristalina, era como si todos los secretos de su larga existencia hubieran desaparecido para solamente mostrar la absoluta verdad.

¿O era eso lo que quería ver ella?

En ese momento, lo único que quiso fue fundirse en sus brazos, que ambos se convirtieran en uno solo. Atrás quedaron los problemas, la enorme galaxia, Jackie y Mickey. Atrás quedaron los enemigos y los inalcanzables secretos del Doctor, sus medias palabras y sus sonrisas enigmáticas. En la mente de la joven imperaba una idea. Estaba gravada con fuego y refulgía incansablemente.

Jamás querría separarse de su Doctor.

Ella había nacido para estar con él.

Sin embargo…

De pronto, el mundo de la chica se sacudió. Literalmente.

La música había dejado de sonar hacía tiempo y ambos simplemente habían quedado mirándose. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Rose se había caído de culo en el suelo de la sorpresa.

—¡Ay! — siseó cuando el dolor del impacto recorrió su columna vertebral.

—¿Estás bien? — le echó una rápida mirada a la chica con el sonido de las alarmas sustituyendo a la melodía, y cuando confirmó su pregunta, rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse antes de correr hacia la pantalla de la TARDIS y descubrir el porqué de la sacudida y las alarmas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hemos chocado o qué? — miró inquieta las imágenes del espacio de su alrededor, en busca de algo. Parecía que no había nada.

—¿Ves eso de ahí? — dijo el Doctor frunciendo el ceño y señaló un punto en el monitor.

La verdad es que Rose no veía nada extraño.

—Una nave— explicó, comenzando a moverse para tocar los motores— Antes ya había notado algo extraño la TARDIS pero no me dio tiempo a indagar más— añadió en tono uniforme y Rose sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la verdad escondida en sus palabras— Ese puntito blanco es una nave.

—Y ellos están haciendo algo malo, ¿verdad? — preguntó absurdamente haciendo una mueca.

Ni una tarde tranquila se tenía con el Doctor.

(Aunque eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de estar con él)

—Nos están atrayendo con una gran fuerza magnética. No sé cómo han conseguido encontrarnos. Y eso es difícil de hacerle a mi nave— dijo bajando una de sus palancas y tecleando algo— Tendré que pedirle su secreto.

Genial. Y encima parecían fuertes.

Rose suspiró en su interior.

" _El mundo no se acaba porque el Doctor baile"_ había dicho en su momento, cuando estaba con su _antiguo_ Doctor.

Que equivocada estaba.

Bailar con el Doctor era muy peligroso tanto como para su salud física (unos extraterrestres los acaban de secuestrar por un descuido) como para su salud mental (su corazón corría como un loco y no sabía dónde meterse, recordando una y otra vez las escenas anteriores).

No obstante, a pesar de lo malo, jamás cambiaría esos minutos que habían pasado bailando y lo haría mil veces más.

·

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
